When golfing, it is often desired to hit the golf ball with a square club face when impacting the golf ball. It is also desired for the golf club to follow the proper swing form and path to achieve the desired trajectory. For example, when using a golf iron, a desired golf swing begins with minimal shaft lean towards the target at address, but increase in the lean of the shaft at impact. This allows for a square club face at impact and a downward strike on the golf ball allowing for improved contact and further distances. This may be difficult for golfers to attain. For example, golfers may have a tendency to setup improperly or poorly with the shaft tilted away from the target at impact causing poor clubface angles, poor angles of attack, poor strikes on the clubface, and loss of distance. This may result in unintentionally slicing or hooking the golf ball. Thus a need exists for a golf club which may assist a golfer in correcting or improving their swing from address to impact.